


A Trick Worth Two of That

by Mara



Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Huff
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Amy's fault...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trick Worth Two of That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



Tony wondered why it felt like the walls were closing in on him. Oh wait, that was because the perennially-short-on-space costume designers were storing a rack of zoot suits next to Amy's desk. Then he focused on what was important. "No." He spoke firmly, with all the authority a powerful wizard could muster. It had exactly as much effect as he expected.

"Jack is picking me up at 9," Amy said blithely. "Should we get you after that or will you meet us there?"

"Did I mention no?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Amy waved a hand and Tony went slightly cross-eyed trying to figure out what was painted on her nails today. "Hello? Earth to Tony?"

Shaking his head, Tony focused on what was important. "There is nothing on Earth that would compel me to go somewhere with you and your Mountie."

Amy looked past him with a grin. "Oh, there you are. Shall we meet at the club at 9:30?"

"Sure, sounds good to me," Lee said, leaning his shoulder against Tony's, his arm warm against Tony's side. "So, I'll pick you up at 9?" Tony managed to nod and Lee smiled. "See you then. Gotta run." And he was on his way back to the set.

Tony opened his mouth. And closed it. And opened it again. "You. Are. Evil."

"I know," Amy said. "But don't worry, it's for your own good. Otherwise you and Lee will never get out of the bedroom."

Tony groaned and buried his face in his hands.


End file.
